


【TK】【架空】【abo】3-2-1番外-世间没什么皆大欢喜，都是阴错阳差

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 这是一个自存在一刻起，就将继承伟大商业帝国、亿万资产，却历经九死一生，才顺利降生的世界第一的公主殿下的坎坷冒险故事……这也是一个认为AO都是被生理本能摆布，没有脱离动物性，因而拒绝相信爱的alpha，遇上了一个无比羡慕AO仅通过信息素就能明白对方心情，却只能无奈猜心的bata，最终两人冲破重重藩篱，携手步入婚姻殿堂的凄美爱情故事……以上，都！别！信！
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【TK】【架空】【abo】3-2-1番外-世间没什么皆大欢喜，都是阴错阳差

他好像有好几年没见过光一了，当然，产业经济类的报刊杂志照片除外。

准一想。与记忆里的印象相比，他的脸现在显得有些圆润了，这应该是怀孕造成的自然生理变化。——虽说他现在正置身他与好友的婚礼现场，但心里仍有几分“真不可思议”的恍惚感。

还记得高中快毕业时，他们不知出于什么心理，非要潜入Bar偷偷喝酒，半杯下肚就醉倒的刚曾说，“肯定不要和alpha结婚，生孩子多痛啊！”被准一提醒也可以不生后，他又很严肃地强调，“不行，我喜欢小孩，至少要养一个女儿！”

他们连18岁的结婚年龄都没到，为什么想起说这个呢？事后，刚也根本不记得自己说过这些惊人言论。准一也醉得很迷糊，一直没忘的原因大概就是……不小心看到了光一当时的表情。他还不像后来那样善于隐藏情绪，惊讶之后，是十分好懂的失落，脸上的表情变了又变，最后垂下了眼帘。仔细想想的话，光一大概那时就发现自己的心意了，“证据”何止这个孩子……倒是他这个“迟钝”的好友，不仅浪费了那么多年的时光，还跟他说过无数次“不知道光一在想什么”。到底是谁更该反省……

前些天他来给他送请柬，听完他的转述，先是一脸的“五雷轰顶”，接着就大言不惭地表示，“光一是不同的。不管他是alpha，还是omega，就算他是beta，没法结婚也不要紧，我才不在乎形式，我只想要和他在一起。”

瞧瞧，真是什么话都被你说了，但背地里，肯定还是悔不当初吧……

“这两个人总算修成正果了。”

“是啊，我们在旁边看着都着急。……他们还真是得感谢这个孩子。”

坐在准一后排的好像是他们的大学同学，此刻也感慨地在交头接耳。

会场中间用鲜花搭出的拱门下，神父正领着新人宣誓，豪华的现场布置和两位新人出色的外表，怎么看都有点儿偶像剧的意思……从他这个旁观者的角度来评价，只能说“真是浪漫又温馨的一场婚礼”。

嗯……除了新郎自站在那条处女路的尽头开始，就没露出过笑意的脸。要不是今天来观礼的都是比较亲近的熟人、朋友，肯定会有不知内情的来宾暗自琢磨：明明是奉子成婚，怎么挺着肚子的那个，反而更像被逼婚的对象？

接下来交换戒指和亲吻的环节也都让人动容，坐在他身边的未玖虽是第一次见到两人，但也感动莫名。他不禁有些浮想联翩，日后，他和未玖的婚礼上，是不是也会这样捧着对方的脸，吻上一分钟仍没有分开的意思。

他是在进入大学附属医院实习后认识她的。虽然不在同一科室，但因为一次在食堂的偶遇而相识。说得再明白些，准一对她是一见钟情。

但忙碌的实习生活和严苛的资格考试……这些前途未卜，都非常现实地让他不太敢明确追求对方。这么拖下来，他对于她竟然还愿意给他机会，感到了一种由衷的庆幸和感激。在他试探邀请她参加好友婚礼，得到“我明白冈田君的心情，如果我可以的话，还请多关照……”的回答时，差点儿涌出了眼泪。

“他们好般配啊……”

两人跟着人群涌到了等着接花束的地方，未玖对他说。但她没有跃跃欲试的意思，一方面他们的位置很靠后，另一方面两人的关系还处在微妙的开始阶段，双方都不免有些顾虑。不过，准一心里却能有几分确定——刚会故意扔过来。只是，不知他许久不碰篮球，身手是否还在……

之后，刚突然的那声大吼把他从走神儿中拉回来。接着，就是那个和他也有过几面之缘的长濑慌乱的声音，“啊，手……机，手机……”他颠三倒四地开始向电话那边的人说明，他们所在的地点和要去的医院。

现场瞬间一片混乱。

婚庆公司的工作人员大约也没遇到过这种“意外”，竟有些反应不过来。倒是来参加婚礼的人里，有位在政府福利部门工作的同学，颇为镇定地指挥大家清理出紧急通道。准一也赶紧冲过去检查光一的情况。

“那个……他不……不会是……”

等刚他们跟着急救医生一起离开后，未玖走到他身边，一脸担心地问。不知怎么回事，表情还颇为沉重。准一疑惑地想，虽说她不是产科，但怎么也该比一般人镇静吧？就听到她又问了句，“……孩子还能保住吧？”

……未玖误会这是先兆性流产？因为一直坚持锻炼，光一腹部并不很明显。加上那身特意搭配了繁琐领巾的礼服也起了掩饰作用，不知内情的人看上去，确实会觉得他顶多有四五个身孕的样子。

刚却和他强调过好几次，觉得随着孩子长大，光一越来越辛苦。他听后，也曾很担忧了一阵。毕竟，不管是不是自然生产，婴儿比较大，就总归会增加风险。但今天亲眼看到……要不是这种场合，他是真想对刚说出，“拜托你去看看正常孕妇的肚子，他那样哪里算辛苦！简直浪费我的感情……”

不过，遇上光一的事……不管有意无意，刚总是很失常。

准一笑了一下，回答，“不是。刚才我摸过了，子宫收缩的频率很正常。只是孩子早于预产期出生罢了。”

说着，他又想起，刚的父母这会儿不容易叫到计程车吧。听完，表情舒展开的未玖，在他开口前先表示，“你快去帮忙看看长辈吧，不用担心我，这里离地铁很近。”

他有几分愧疚，但还是担心的成分占着上风，拨通了刚的姐姐的电话，发现他们果然还在等车，“酒店说也叫不到计程车，附近好像还出了交通事故……”对方的语气带着明显的焦急，他急忙说，自己开了家里的车过来，请他们去停车场等，他马上过去送他们去医院。

先把未玖送到门口，她叮嘱一句“注意安全”后就离开了。他又看到长濑和几个他们公司的同事正帮忙送客，看到他，长濑特意过来打了个招呼。听他说要陪刚的父母去医院时，还问他开车了吗？没有的话，光一的车还留在停车场，钥匙在他手里。

准一心说，烧包的跑车后座怎么坐人啊？但嘴上却客气地表示，“我有车，不用担心……”

车子顺利突围，拐上主干道后，刚的妈妈说，“给你添麻烦了，本来是有安排的吧？”

他们打算在婚礼结束后去看银杏，为此，未玖还带了双替换用的、适合走路的鞋。但这种突发状况后，他肯定没法若无其事地去约会。“没有。本来也怕医院那边临时有什么状况。”说完，他又安慰道，“您不要太担心，预产期只是大致推定，孩子提前出生的情况也很常见。”

刚的妈妈叹了口气，“要是知道孩子都快8个月了，我们那时也就不催他们办婚礼了。”等他们从刚那里得知“婚礼的日子离预产期不过几天”这个信息时，别说会场，就连请柬都已发出了。他们后悔也是无济于事。

准一没说话，但心里暗想，这根本是他什么都憋着才造成的误会，若换个不像刚这样心思细腻的人，真不知要如何与他朝夕相处。

“双喜临门不也挺好吗？”

这时，刚的姐姐乐观地插了一句。在被斥责了“你这孩子，又乱用什么成语”后，她又说，“本来嘛，他和光一，简直像冥冥中早有安排一样。就说高中填志愿那件事，要不是准一写错了，还非要刚也改掉，他们怎么会相识呢！……你说对不对？”说到最后，她扯到了自己身上。

“这个……”

我倒觉得，是姐姐你藏名牌造成的！但他也挺怕刚的这个强势的姐姐，当然不会把心里话说出来……不过，大概自己也起了那么点儿作用吧——

刚的母亲一直坚持工作，所以当年也是为了上班顺路，才把刚送去了离家较远的这家幼儿园。他在那里与准一相识，且快速变成了形影不离的关系。实际上，准一家是住在另一街区，只是刚答应与他继续同校，所以小学、中学都报考了和他相同的志愿。

若非如此，大概他早早就遇上光一了，毕竟附近的学校就那么一两所。而填写高中志愿时，大约他是一时走神儿，漏写了一个字，老师拿到志愿表查看时，则误以为是他写错了字。这一添一改间，志愿就变成了一所完全不同的学校。他发现后，就死缠烂打地让刚也改了志愿。那所学校离家更近，刚当然就痛快改了。

但也不过如此了。硬说的话，他还多少有些后悔，甚至“好友被‘抢’走了”的微妙嫉妒也持续了很久。而再后面，刚与光一的那些“缠绵悱恻”就更与他毫无关系。

不管是不是她说的“上天安排”，他都觉得还是撇清为妙，于是“避重就轻”地回答，“总之，我向主任打听过那位负责的医生，说是专业能力很强。就请安心吧！……很快就能见到小公主了。”

停好车，他们跑到手术室门前时，等在走廊里的刚正坐立不安，看到他，几乎立刻冲过来问道，“怎么手术这么长时间？”

……才过了一小时吧？手术前，针对病人身体情况的分析都耗时不少，你也太着急了。但毕竟在手术室里的是他的宝贝，准一也不打算废话，就直接说，“这很正常，医生要先做检查，哪儿能随便就动刀……”他把刚按回座位，又把在路上安慰他父母的话复述了一遍，“这位井上医生绝对可靠，你相信我。……”也不知他听进去多少，但总算镇静了下来。不过，眼睛却还是直直地瞪着“手术中”那几个字。

众人都不再说话，安静却又难掩焦灼的等待着。

……

等到红灯熄灭，刚一下就跳了起来。还像完全没看到护士抱着他女儿一般，直接扑过去查看光一的情况。不是他泼冷水，这时候麻药效果没消退，光一根本毫无知觉。

最后，第一个抱到小公主的，的确不是长濑，但也不是刚。而是恰好跟在刚身后，不得已从有些不知该怎么办的护士手中接过婴儿的……准一。

End


End file.
